ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Transformers/Ghostbusters: Ghosts of Cybertron 1
Transformers/Ghostbusters: Ghosts of Cybertron 1 is the first of a five part mini-series by IDW Publishing. Plot "GHOSTS OF CYBERTRON" PART 1! After years of civil war, the Autobots fled Cyberton, leaving their home planet in the evil clutches of Megatron and his Decepticons. Years later and millions of miles away, the Autobots pick up a Cybertronian distress signal from a mysterious planet called Earth. The ghostly signal shouldn't exist, and it'll bring Optimus Prime and his team-including brand-new Autobot ECTOTRON-face-to-face with... the GHOSTBUSTERS! Crossing the streams after 35 years! Written and illustrated by the long-time fan-favorite Ghostbusters creative team of Erik Burnham, Dan Schoening, and Luis Antonio Delgado! Five action-packed interconnecting covers from series artist Dan Schoening! The series will also include covers from superstar artists like Nick Roche, Alex Milne, Paulina Ganucheau, Priscilla Tramontano, and more!Previews World Issue #1 page 3/22/19 Cast Decepticons *Nacelle *Laserbeak *Hotlink *Sunstorm *Thundercracker *Skywarp *Reflector *Soundwave *Starscream *Megatron *Shockwave Autobots *Jazz *Trailbreaker *Grapple *Brawn *Bumblebee *Windcharger *Ectotron *Cliffjumper *Optimus Prime *Bluestreak *Prowl *Ironhide Gozer Terror Dogs Zuul Vinz Clortho Megascream Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Peter Venkman Prospect Park Ghost Officer Burton and Cullen Equipment The Ark Proton Pack Particle Thrower Ecto-1 Proton Pistol P.K.E. Meter Sky Spy Trap Locations Cybertron Temple of Gozer Prospect Park Development On December 11, 2018, Tom Waltz posted 4 rough thumbs of the prime Ghostbusters and hinted June 2019.TomWaltz Tweet #2 12/11/18 On December 28, 2018, Tom Waltz posted more finished versions of the thumbs of the prime Ghostbusters from earlier in the month.TomWaltz Tweet 12/28/18 Erik Burnham just saw a cover.erikburnham Tweet 12/28/18 On January 13, 2019, Erik Burnham wrote an unexpected splash page.erikburnham Tweet 1/13/19 On January 28, 2019, Tom Waltz teased wip art from a cover.TomWaltz Tweet 1/28/19 On January 29, 2019, Tom Waltz teased wip art of Slimer from a cover, wip art of the Firehouse, and Part 1 is in June.TomWaltz Tweet #1 1/29/19TomWaltz Tweet #2 1/29/19 On February 5, 2019, Tom Waltz teased more wip art of the Ghostbusters from a different artist.TomWaltz Tweet 2/5/19 On February 15, 2019, Erik Burnham teased the first five words of dialogue in this series was "one surreal sentence to write."erikburnham Tweet #2 2/15/19 On February 18, 2019, a variant cover partially previewed and an edited version of Dan Schoening's connected covers was revealed. Other cover artists include Paulina Ganucheau, Nick Roche, and Alex Milne.io9 "Exclusive: The Ghostbusters Are Teaming Up With the Transformers to Save the World" 2/18/19 On February 20, 2019, the full version of a variant cover also previewed.Comic Book Resources "Transformers & Ghostbusters Collide in New Miniseries" 2/20/19 On February 21, 2019, it was revealed Paulina Ganucheau, Nick Roche, and Alex Milne will provide covers for Issue #1.Previews World "Egon Meets Energon in "Transformers/Ghostbusters" Series from IDW" 2/21/19 On February 22, 2019, Tom Waltz posted the single version of the Issue #1 cover by Dan Schoening and Luis Delgado.TomWaltz Tweet 2/22/19 On February 25, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a page of Gozer and the Terror Dogs on Cybertron.TomWaltz Tweet 2/25/19 On February 27, 2019, in an interview with the crew, Erik Burnham described Ectotron as "a bit of a nerd," "almost as far out there for the Autobots as the Ghostbusters were from other academics here on Earth", "kind of uptight," and he's teased by the other Autobots but he will "loosen up" by the end of the story. The mini series starts in a way no one will expect. They will be dealing with some ghostly common enemies.Pixelated Geek "Transformers/Ghostbusters miniseries coming in June" 2/27/19 On March 4, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a colored page from Issue #1 of the Decepticons meeting Gozer.TomWaltz Tweet 3/4/19 On March 13, 2019, three colored but unlettered pages from Issue #1 were released.Newsarama "GOZER Meets MEGATRON in TRANSFORMERS / GHOSTBUSTERS #1 First Look" 3/13/19 Luis Delgado finished working on Issue #1.Luis Delgado instagram 3/13/19 On March 21, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a colored panel of the Ghostbusters and the ghost of Starscream.TomWaltz Tweet 3/21/19 On March 22, 2019, the June solicits revealed the logline and June 19 release date. Dan Schoening and Luis Delgado did the Cover A, Nick Roche did the Cover B, Alex Milne did the RI covers 1:10 and 1:50, and Paulina Ganucheau did the RI cover 1:25.Bleeding Cool "Transformers/Ghostbusters Crossover in IDW Full June 2019 Solicits" 3/22/19 On March 31, 2019, an ashcan edition comic previewing the first four pages were given to attendees of the Transformers panel at Wonder Con.Comics Beat "WonderCon ’19: IDW’s New Transformers Comic Prepares for War" 3/31/19 On April 4, 2019, Dan Schoening posted a scene from Cybertron fully colored.dannyschoening Tweet 4/4/19 On April 5, 2019, an early credits and 4 page preview was posted.Bleeding Cool "Gozer Returns in Ghostbusters/Transformers Crossover Preview" 4/5/19 On April 9, 2019, Erik Burnham saw the proof of Issue #1.erikburnham Tweet 4/9/19 On April 15, 2019, 4 more unlettered pages, 12 to 15, were released.Comic Book Resource "EXCLUSIVE: Transformers/Ghostbusters #1" 4/15/19 On May 3, 2019, Clayton Crain revealed a variant cover he worked on for Scorpion Comics and limited to 300 copies total.Clayton Crain instagram 5/3/19Scorpion Comics "Transformers Ghostbusters #1 Clayton Crain Virgin Variant CGC SS 9.8 w/ COA" retrieved 5/13/19 On May 4, 2019, Dan Schoening posted a colored panel featuring Optimus Prime.dannyschoening Tweet 5/4/19 On June 1, 2019, page 18 and 19 were revealed in a preview along with WIP art from interiors and covers by Roche.SyFy Wire "IDW unites two fave franchises in our special peek at Transformers Ghostbusters #1" 6/1/19 On June 10, 2019, it was confirmed a few copies of Issue #1 were given out at Ghostbusters Fan Fest over the weekend.erikburnham Tweet 6/10/19 On June 21, 2019, Tom Waltz posted finished panels of Winston pointing out Starscream.TomWaltz Tweet 6/21/19 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is APR190595. *Cover A **On the cover are: ***Starscream (robot form; Decepticon Seekers, Commander) is on the upper left. ***Bombshell (robot form; Decepticon Insecticon) is under Starscream. ***Cliffjumper (robot form; Autobot) is firing at Starscream and Bombshell from roof. ***Ectotron (robot form; Autobot) is on the bottom left corner. ***Astrotrain (robot form; Decepticon Triple Changer) has its back to the reader being shot at by Ectotron. ***Jazz (robot form; Autobot) is behind Ectotron's left leg. ***Ray *Cover B **On the cover are: ***Firehouse ***Ghostbusters ***Ectotron ***Slimer ***Starscream's Ghost *Cover RI-A and RI-C **On the cover are Ectotron and the Ghostbusters. **The Firehouse only appears on RI-A. *Cover RI-B **Ectrotron blasts the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. *Fan Expo Dallas Cover **On the cover are: ***The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, Slimer, and the Ghostbusters. ***Megatron, Optimus Prime, Starscream, Ectotron, and Bumblebee. *Con Cover **Ectotron holds up a behinds the scene photo from Ghostbusters II with Ivan Reitman, Bill Murray, Harold Ramis, Ernie Hudson, and Dan Aykroyd posing in front of Ecto-1a. *SDCC Cover **The Ghostbusters and Optimus Prime, in his Ecto-35 design, head through the Autobot's orange grid tunnel seen 23 seconds into the second season of the Transformers G1 animated series' intro sequence. **Winston has the Proton Pistol. *Page 1 **In panel 1, the shot of Cybertron matches the opening scene of the Transformers 1986 animated series pilot "More Than Meets the Eye" Part 1. The proceeding character designs also match the animated series. **In panel 2, the various Transformers are: ***In the air: ****On the left is Decepticon Seeker Commander, Nacelle in tri-jet form. ****In the middle is Decepticon, Mini-Cassette, Lazerbeak. ****On the right is Decepticon, Hotlink in tri-jet form. ***In the bottom left is Decepticon Sunstorm. ***To Sunstorm's left is Autobot Trailbreaker. ***Between Sunstorm and Trailbreaker is Autobot Jazz in his Cybertronian form. ***In the middle with their backs to the reader are Autobots Grapple and Brawn. ***Above Grapple and Brawn is Bumblebee in his Cybertronian form. ***In the right corner, back to reader, is Autobot Windcharger. **In panel 3, in air is Thundercracker and Skywarp in their tri-jet form. **In panel 3, the three similar Decepticons are Reflector. **In panel 3, the Decepticons are firing at the Autobot's ship, the Ark. **The civil war mentioned is the second between the Autobots and Decepticons. The Autobots were built to handle consumer goods and desired peace while the Decepticons were military hardware and desired conquest. The Autobots turned to stealth and learned to transform and won the first war. The second started in 9 million BCE and lasted 4 million years, putting a massive strain on the planet's resources. Several Autobots went on an interplanetary expedition but Megatron interfered and they crashed on Earth where they were left in a catatonic state until 1984 in the 1986 animated series. **In the animated series, a group of Decepticons led by Megatron immediately followed the Ark into space and ended up on Earth. *Page 2 **Gozer and the Terror Dogs manifest in new robotic base forms. Behind them is the Temple of Gozer. **Behind and above them is the background from Transformers: The Movie's title sequence when the camera dives into an "O". **Gozer repeats one of its lines from the first Ghostbusters movie, "The Traveler has come." *Page 3 **Instead of the Ghostbusters, the four who face Gozer are Decepticons Soundwave, Starscream, Megatron, and Shockwave. **In panel 2 are the familiar twin pillars and alter that also appeared in the first Ghostbusters movie. **Like in the first Ghostbusters movie, Chapter 26, Gozer shoots lightning out of its fingers at the four. *Page 4 **In panel 4, the two statue faces are based on two Quintesson Judges, Death and Rage. ***The Quintessons are the race who created the Transformers and were overthrown then ousted from Cybertron. "Judge" is one of the names given to the leaders. **Instead of Ray, it is Megatron who goes up the stairs to address Gozer. *Page 5 **In panel 1, the dragon and figures on the temple door is visually based on the hieroglyph that Grimlock taps in the Transformers episode "Madman's Paradise". **Like in the first Ghostbusters movie, Gozer tells the Decepticons to choose. *Page 6 **Like in the first movie, Gozer suddenly announces the choice is made. **Megatron's reaction about someone choosing mirrors Peter's in the first movie. **Shockwave's "what did you do?" mirrors Winston's line in the first movie. **Starscream is in Ray's position of having chosen the Destructor Form. **In panel 3, the two ends of the temple roof bears the two statue faces of the Quintesson Judges, War and Wisdom. *Page 7 **The Destructor Form is a giant version of Starscream. ***A similar design was used in the Transformers Deviations comic. ***The crown is based on the one worn by Starscream during his coronation ceremony in the Transformers: The Movie. ***The Matrix of Leadership is also worn. ***The necklace has the heads of Skyfire, Megatron, Optimus Prime, and Shockwave. ***A giant version of Starscream came up in the Transformers Deviations comic from IDW. In exchange for destroying the Matrix of Leadership, Starscream was upgraded by Unicron. During a battle with Optimus Prime, Starscream, now calling himself Megascream combined with Thrust, Dirge, Soundwave, and Astrotrain into a giant form and killed Prime. *Page 9 **Ectronymous invokes Primus, the creater-god of the Transformers. *Page 10 **The bridge is set up much like it was in "More Than Meets The Eye" Part 1: ***Bluestreak, Trailbreaker, and Prowl at the front ***Jazz to Optimus Prime's right ***Ironhide to Jazz's right **Ectronymous offers up a theory about Earth being one of Cybertron's colonies. It technically was a colony or least inhabited by the Transformers in its various continuities. There also several like Antilla in the G1 animated series, Omicron in Beast Wars, and recently the 13 legendary colonies in the IDW comics canon, including Antilla, Devisiun, Arduria, Velocitron, and Eukaris. *Page 12 **The Ghostbusters climb out of a sink hole similar to a scene near the end of the first movie. **Ray's "we have the technology" and Peter's "Better. Stronger. Faster" quip are both nods to the Six Million Dollar Man series' title sequence. **In panel 5 is the Sky Spy. It collected data for the Transformers as well as vehicle scans, like in the panel, Ecto-1 is in a scan cube. *Page 13 **Prospect Park is Brooklyn's second biggest park but the only one with a lake. **The ghost appears to be visually based on a Quintesson Scientist. *Page 14 **Winston mentions the Los Angeles Dodgers. Incidentally, it was founded in Brooklyn before being moved to Los Angeles before the 1958 season. *Page 15 **Peter alludes to the New York Yankees, New York Mets, and Philadephia Phillies. **Peter references "Take Me Out to The Ballgame." **Ray mentions the Iroquois and their history with lacrosse. It served many purposes like keeping the Iroquois Confederation united, practiced ritual warfare, and pleased the gods. *Page 16 **The Peristyle can be seen in panel 1 behind Egon and in panels 3 to 4. It indicates the bust takes place in the southwest corner of Prospect Park. **Ectronymous vaporizes the parking ticket, a nod to a deleted scene in the first movie. **Evidenced by the name tags under their badges, Frank's last name is Burton and Tim's last name is Cullen. Burton is a nod to Corey Burton, who voiced Spike Witwicky in the G1 animated series. Peter Cullen is the longtime voice of Optimus Prime. *Page 17 **Ghost Starscream appears. In Transformers lore, he was reduced to an ethereal form after Galvatron killed him in Transformers: The Movie. He schemed to restore his body but was ultimately banished into space. *In the story so far page of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 and on, the following from Issue #1 are mentioned: **The Cybertronian civil war between the Autobots and Decepticons seen briefly last issue. **The arrival of Gozer last issue and subsequent destruction of Cybertron. **The signal Ectronymous detected. **Ectronymous meeting the Ghostbusters. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery TransformersGhostbustersGhostsOfCybertronIssue1Ashcan.jpg|Ashcan Edition TransformersGhostbustersGhostsOfCybertronIssue1AshcanBack.jpg|Back of Ashcan Edition TransformersGhostbustersGhostsOfCybertronIssue1CoverAPreview.jpg|Cover A preview TransformersGhostbustersGhostsOfCybertronIssue1CoverRI2Preview.jpg|Cover B preview TransformersGhostbustersIssue1CoverB.jpg|Cover B TransformersGhostbustersIssue1CoverRIA.jpg|Cover RI-A TransformersGhostbustersIssueOneCoverRIB.jpg|Cover RI-B TransformersGhostbustersIssueOneCoverRIC.jpg|Cover RI-C TransformersGhostbustersIssue1Back.jpg|Back of Issue #1 TransformersGhostbustersIssue1REScorpionComicsPreview.jpg|Fan Expo Dallas Cover preview TransformersGhostbustersIssue1ConCoverFanFest.jpg|Con Cover (Ghostbusters Fan Fest) TransformersGhostbustersIssue1SDCCCover.jpg|SDCC Cover TransformersGhostbustersIssue1Credits.jpg|Credits page Category:IDW Contents Category:Transformers